


Momentary brain failure

by Fredu



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: It was the moment her brain failed her and let her do whatever felt right.





	Momentary brain failure

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Non-English speaker here!

“That is… CORRECT!”

Everyone in their table jumped up and screamed. They had done it! 

It was the moment her brain failed her and let her do whatever felt right. That what she later said to everybody, even straight to him.

Marisol jumped up and turned around to grab Mikey in her arms. Mikey answered her hug softly, almost like he didn’t know if he was allowed to touch Marisol even though she had hugged him first. He let Marisol go as soon as he noticed her loosening her grip.

She thinks that it was the moment she realised something important in the back of her brain. Before she could decide not to act, her hands grabbed Mikeys head and leaned in press her lips on his. Brave and confident, she closed her eyes. But under her touch

Mikey froze.

He froze because he didn’t know what to do. Mikey knew what he wanted, but wasn’t sure if that was Marisol wanted and that was what mattered. He stood completely still and his eyes still closed when Marisol let him go.

“Sorry, Mikey, I --”  
“Don’t”

Mikey opened his eyes and look straight to Marisol’s. He wasn’t a lovesick puppy anymore, he tried to be a young man. He could still feel her lips on his and it took all he got to not touch his lips longingly.

“Mikey--”  
“Don’t panic”

Marisol would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so horrified of her own actions. She had kissed Mikey Gutierrez straight on his lips. And what made it even worse was that he hadn’t responded to her kiss.

”Seriously, Mikey --”  
”I didn’t mind. You need to think that did you”

It was one of the hardest moments in Mikey’s life and Gabriel could see it. He came to Mikey and Marisol’s rescue and took Marisol few steps away to talk about the academic decathlon. In the corner of his eye he saw Mikey loosen up and turn around to hug other people. Others didn’t seem to notice what had happened and Gabe was thankful for that.

”Marisol, what happened?”  
”I don’t know, Mr. Iglesias, you tell me”  
”It’s okay, Marisol. He was surprisingly cool about it”  
”He told me to think if I minded”  
”Smart kid. Might have learned something”

Gabriel laughed at his own joke but noticed how Marisol didn’t seem to even hear him. He could see the pieces of this situation’s puzzle moving inside her head when she turned to go celebrating with others.

_“Walt, you’re not the one to make that joke in this class”_   
_“I’m not the only one with a crush!”_

Like always, Marisol’s wit did what it did best; acted quick. She grabbed Mikey by his arm and he immediately turned around, looking like the nervous teenage boy Marisol was used to see.

“Mikey?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“I didn’t mind”

Marisol lifted her hand to caress Mikey’s cheek and smiled when Mikey closed his eyes and leaned towards her hand. She could see his lips form _oh god don’t let this be a dream_ before his eyes opened again and the doubts started melting off.

Gabriel smirked at how badly Mikey’s hand was trembling when he placed it on the top of Marisol’s. Boy’s smile was the happiest he had ever seen anyone smile and when he saw Mikey lean in to place his lips on Marisol’s, Gabriel decided it was time to distract others to give them privacy.


End file.
